In recent years, it has become popular for sports enthusiasts to wear hats configured to visually simulate a product or item associated with the team they desire to support. For example, it is widely known that fans for the GREEN BAY PACKERS, NATIONAL FOOTBALL LEAGUE (NFL) are known to wear hats configured to visually simulate a large wedge of cheese and are referred to as “Cheeseheads” when wearing these hats. These fans wear these particular hats to games in support of their teams.
Over the past twenty years, car racing, in particular NASCAR Racing has gained a tremendous number of fans and is now the most highly watched sport in the United States. The popularity of NASCAR Racing is encountered in all aspects of our lives, including significant coverage on television, cable and DIRECT TV, and has become immortalized by such films as Tom Cruise's DAYS OF THUNDER. Like football, fans of racing in particular NASCAR Racing may be interested in showing support for their sport by wearing hats that symbolize or suggest one or more aspects of the sport. Thus, this is the introduction of a unique tire hat device.